


Damn Crop-Tops

by brokenstatue



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, and kuroko in a crop top, blushing kagami, nerds doing the sex basically, they're so dumb and horny, which is very important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenstatue/pseuds/brokenstatue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'"That's a good look for you," Kagami swallows; he can't trust his voice at the moment just as he can't trust himself not to rip off Kuroko's clothes if he comes any closer.'</p><p> </p><p>- In which Kuroko wears a crop-top and Kagami can't control his dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Crop-Tops

**Author's Note:**

> i have a thing for boys in crop tops, i also have a thing for these two gay boys doing gay things which brings us to this mess of words.
> 
> ((this was shamelessly inspired by my own [prompt](http://swimclubhomos.tumblr.com/post/89112956454/all-i-need-in-life-is-kuroko-in-a-crop-top-and) ))
> 
> also, this is my first time writing smut so it's probably super dumb and lame but i tried B)

Kagami is, to put it lightly, completely baffled. In a good way, of course.  A very, very good way.

He didn’t think Kuroko would actually do it, let alone _heard_ him when he had suggested it. Not that Kagami was complaining, not at all.

“Does Kagami-Kun like it?” Kuroko asks in a hushed tone. He’s standing by the door of Kagami’s bedroom, head down and looking at him through his eye-lashes.

“That’s a good look for you,” Kagami swallows; he can’t trust his voice at the moment just as he can’t trust himself not to rip off Kuroko’s clothes if he comes any closer.

But he sure does look cute.

Kuroko fidgets with the hem of his shirt, a crop-top to be exact, and sends Kagami a timid smile.

Kuroko pulls off the outfit better than Kagami had hoped. Now all he wants to do is _rip_ it off.

“Does Kagami-Kun think I look cute?” Stepping closer to the blushing redhead, Kuroko takes one of Kagami’s hands and brings it up to cup his face.

Kagami sputters, his face as red as his idiotic hair. “Y-Yes.”

“Would Kagami-Kun like to see how it would look on his floor?” Kuroko gestures to his clothes softly, before tilting his head to the side, capturing one of Kagami’s fingers in his mouth and sucking on it gently, all the while staring at Kagami with an innocent expression.

Kagami’s pants get tighter and he suddenly hates the thought of Kuroko wearing any clothes at all.

Kuroko bites his finger lightly before letting it go with a “pop”.

Kagami gives a low groan, bites his lip and “oh, _fuck_ yes.” He pulls Kuroko closer and presses their lips flush against each other.

Next thing Kuroko knows, he’s being dropped and pinned onto Kagami’s bed. Kagami kisses him softly, enjoying the feel of Kuroko pressed under him. Running his hands over Kuroko’s exposed skin, nipping at his neck softly, Kagami grinds his hips against Kuroko’s. The latter moans loud as he squirms under Kagami’s hips.

“I love this shirt,” Kagami breathes, “but right now, I fucking hate it.” he huffs, pulling Kuroko’s shirt over his head and capturing his lips in his once more after tossing the offending shirt aside.

Kagami kisses Kuroko deeply, Kuroko moans softly into his mouth as their tongues twine together.

“Kagami-Kun, it’s only fair that your shirt comes off too.” Kuroko murmurs, sliding his hands under Kagami’s shirt and running them all over before tugging it off.

Kuroko runs his hands over Kagami’s broad shoulders, digging his fingers into the muscle, moaning into Kagami’s neck when their hips meet and their arousal becomes harder to ignore.

Their pants finally meet the rest of their discarded clothing, soon followed by their confining underwear.

“K-Kagami-Kun-“ Kuroko whimpers, rutting his hips against Kagami’s, their erections finally getting the friction they'd been seeking.

Kagami reaches under them, gripping their erection’s in a tight grip and pumping them slowly at first then picking up the pace when he hears Kuroko’s breath hitch by his ear.

“Kagami-Kun, let me,” Kuroko sighs into Kagami’s mouth before running his lips down the latter’s body, before taking Kagami’s length into his own grip.

Kagami groans as Kuroko licks the tip. It’s where he’s most sensitive, Kuroko knows this and looks up at Kagami through his lashes while he sucks lightly on the tip, all the while gripping Kagami’s balls, making him gasp and thrust into his mouth.

Clenching the sheets with his hand and twining the other in Kuroko’s light blue hair, Kagami pants and tries his hardest to keep himself from thrusting deeper into the smaller boys mouth. But it feels so good in Kuroko’s mouth, with his tongue against his length, licking the precum at the tip, that Kagami gives a small whimper after he pulls Kuroko away before he comes completely undone.

Hovering over Kuroko, Kagami latches their lips back together in a feverish kiss. Without breaking the kiss, the redhead reaches for the lube and condom on the bedside table.

Latching his lips onto Kuroko’s neck, sucking on it gently while Kuroko moans loudly, Kagami coats his fingers in lube. Pressing light kisses on Kuroko’s chest, he inserts one finger first, then a second, after letting Kuroko get accustomed to the feeling he inserts a third and when Kuroko starts fucking himself on his fingers, Kagami knows he’s ready.

Kuroko was moaning loudly now, the sound alone almost had Kagami coming then and there.

Kagami lined up and pressed himself into Kuroko’s entrance, kissing Kuroko softly to distract him from the pressure.

After inching himself in little by little, so as to not hurt Kuroko, the smaller boy finally gives his consent. “Move, Kagami-Kun.” Kuroko murmured, bringing Kagami’s face closer to his to meet him in a light kiss.

Groaning, Kagami grips Kuroko’s hips, thrusting gently before increasing his speed with the encouragement of Kuroko’s moans.

Minutes later, Kagami hears Kuroko’s soft gasps coming faster in his ear, his fingers gripping Kagami’s shoulders tighter. “F-Faster,” Kuroko breathes between his harsh breathing and whimpering, his fingers wound in Kagami’s hair, holding him close.  “Faster, Taiga.”

That was all that Kagami needed to fuck Kuroko over the edge. Slamming harder into him until Kuroko called out his name as he came messily all over their stomachs, and Kagami groaned loudly into Kuroko’s ear as his own release hit him.

“Please wear crop-tops more often.”


End file.
